nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Monado
Monado is a term used in the ''Xenoblade'' series to refer to a set of weapons with the power to control the building block of the Xenoblade universe, Ether, and alter reality to match the will of their wielder. The Monados are the swords created by the three cores of the Trinity Processor, those core can manifest themselves as humanoid beings who shares a lot of similarities with Blades. These personified cores also known as Aegises are able to bond with other living creatures to form a relationship similar to the ones between Blades and their Drivers. A Monado's physical form is only limited to the skill of their wielder and so is their mastery over the Ether. This mastery can even result in the creation of a new universe since the original purpose of the cores was to control The Conduit, a meta-universe energy source. Monados are also known to be able to grant their wielders the power to predict the fluctuations of the Ether, which basically grant them the power to see the most probable future, this future is however not set in stone since it is a prevision based on what would happen if this vision never existed. The wielder is then able to change this future by his actions. It is also possible to create man made replicas of the Monados but those replicas are not linked to any cores of the Trinity Processor but are still able to influence Ether in some capacity. Zanza's Monado Zanza's Monado is the most emblematic Monado in the series, it was created by Ontos sometime after his arrival in Klaus' new universe. Even if Shulk wields it for most of the story, the sword is molded for Zanza and only obey to him. This Monado takes three form during the game and is one of the central element of the plot. Shackled Form Zanza's Monado takes this form after being heavily restricted by Zanza himself. In this state, it is unable to hurt the sentient life of Bionis. Stats Monado II The Monado II is the form that Zanza's Monado takes after Zanza free it from its shackles. This Monado is able to hurt any form of life on the Bionis and as a result is able to prenetrate the Face Mechonss' armor. It is still restricted by the fact that Shulk is wielding it and not its rightful master. Stats Third Form The third form of Zanza's Monado is revealed when its rightful owner starts to wield it after his reawakening. While wielding it Zanza is able to control the Bionis itself and having him wield a replica of his monado made of pure light. This Monado is never used by Shulk and is one of Zanza's two weapons during the final battle against him. Meyneth's Monado Meyneth's Monado is also a Monado granted by Ontos to Lady Meyneth during her final battle against Zanza. The weapon takes the form twin blades to suit Fiora's fighting syle. After Meyneth's death, Zanza merge the two swords into a bigger one and use it as his second weapon. Stats Default Gems *Unbeatable VI - 100% *Damage Heal VI - 150 *Arts Heal VI - 75 Shulk's Monado Shulk's Monado also known as the True Monado or Monado III is the sword bestowed upon Shulk by Ontos then refered as Alvis to defeat Zanza and create a new universe. It has the power to slay even god-like entities alter Ether at an universal scale. Stats Malos' Monado Malos' Monado is the weapon used by Malos, this Monado comes from the fact that Malos himself is in fact the personification of Logos, one of the three cores of the Trinity Processor. During most of the story Malos is unable to use his weapon due to the damage inflicted to his core during the Aegis War. After retrieving the missing data of his core from Pyra, one of the personifications of the third core, he is able to summon his weapon once again. Pneuma's Monado As the third core of the Trinity Processor, Pneuma is also able to summon a sword with the ability to influence the Ether around her and predict the future in some capacity. However, unlike her two "brothers" Pneuma is never seen using Monado arts even if she possess similar powers like: greatly increasing her Driver's speed or greating shield similar to the ones used by the two other cores. Pyra's sword Pyra's sword is the form Pneuma's Monado takes when Pneuma is personified as Pyra. Pyra is a personality constructed by Pneuma to restrain her powers and avoid a potential destruction of Alrest. Mythra's sword Mythra's sword is the form Pneuma's Monado took after her awakening by Addam Origo during the Aegis War. In this form she is more powerful and is able to use her ability to predict the future in and outside of battles. It is with this sword that Mythra faced Malos during the Aegis War. Third Form The third form of Pneuma's Monado is unleashed when the personalities of the core fully resonate with their Driver. In this form, the sword grant its wielder full control over the Ether surrounding them and break the boundaries of physics by altering the fabric of the universe. In Xenoblade Chronicles X The Monado makes a few appearances as a cameo in Xenoblade Chronicles X. Lin Lee Koo has hairclips in the shape of the first form of Zanza's Monado. Additionally, at the end of the "The Sword of Legendaryness" quest, "The Sword of Legendaryness" is revealed to be a Nopon parody of Zanza's Monado. Arts ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' The first form of Zanza's Monado appears as Shulk's weapon in the game and Shulk is able to uses some of its arts in battle and use its future vision ability to counter enemies' attacks. It is also the symbole of the franchise in the game. Category:Xenoblade weapons Category:Xenoblade terminology